peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 112
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06/07 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. The file seems to skip and jump a little Tracklisting 16 June 1996 *Hardfloor: Beavis At Bat (CD – Home Run ) Harthouse 22 June 1996 00:05:57 *Transglobal Underground: Boss Tabla (12" EP ) Nation *Neuron: Coco’s Theme Tennant Remix (12" – The Neuron Remixes ) Jolly Roger Lite *Blue: ‘She’s Machine (album – Mexican Church)’ Emissions Audio Output *Speaking In Tongues: ‘Turbulence (12" )' Blunted *Zion Train: Tubby’s Garden (CD – Grow Together) China *Klute: Ram Raider (12" – Right Or Wrong) Certificate 18 *Black Star Liner: Killah Connection (CD - Yemen Cutta Connection ) EXP Recordings *Three Suns: Autumn Leaves (Various Artists CD – Space Age Pop Vol 3 ) RCA *Black Lung: Sinister Control Minority (album - The Disinformation Plague) Nova Zembla NZ062 *B.C. Kid: Riot Pump (album - Stop Those M.F.s) Shockwave Recordings 06 July 1996' 00:51:46' *Carl Cox: Tribal Jedi (album – At The End Of The Cliché) Worldwide Ultimatum *D’Cruze: Free Format (session) *D’Cruze: Mind Of A Maniac (session) *DJ Freak: Pig In The Middle (12" – Heavy Metal Poisoning Pt.1) Kill Out Recordings *Wallpaper: High Roller (album – Magic Static Treats) Blackbean And Placenta Tape Club *D’Cruze: Bittersweet (session) *Jah Warrior: Kongo Dub (LP – African Tribes Dub ) Jah Warrior Records *Psyco 9: Grey Skin (12" – Fuck Musical Boundaries EP) Area 51 Recordings ends *D’Cruze: Sublime State (session) *Teenager In Trouble: I Hate People Who Apologise All The Time (EP - Teenagers In Trouble vs. Fat Paul) Swarffinger SF007 *Antidote: Kicking Test (Original Mix) 07 July 1996 1:45:08 *Cai Bojsen-Møller: Interjection (12" - Revert Rhythm) Disko B DB 46 *Danny Breaks: Step Off (12" White Label - Step Off / EZ Roll (EZ Rollers Remix)) Droppin' Science DS 005 *Runaways: Finders Creepers (12" Playschool EP) Ultimate Dilemma UDR 005 *Clatterbox: Get Down On It (album - Eazy Does It) Clear CLR422 *Blue: Mass (album - Mexican Church) Emissions Audio Output SOP008CD *Paul Van Dyk: Seven Ways (album - Seven Ways) MFS 7088 *Black Star Liner: Ottoman Empire (album - Yemen Cutta Connection )’ EXP Recordings EXPCD 006 *Keen: Waiting (12" - 1,2,3. / Waiting) Formation FORM 12067 *Obediah Matulana & Stone Sou: Drought No 1 (7") Jabulani JAB 643 various edits and repeats of above track, and snippets of Peel programme "It does make you wonder what I was thinking about" followed by unknown Drum 'n' Bass track from 2:30:54 13 July 1996: 2:35:55 *Dub Specialists: Heavy Dub (LP – Dub To Dub Beat To Beat Volume Two ) Crispy Music *Sub Zero: Virtual Drummer (12 inch ) Awesome *Adam Bayer: Pump 2 (12 inch – Pump EP ) Primate *Scott Brown: Techo Revolution (Billy Bunter & D’Zyne / Scott Brown Split 12 inch – Rez III )’ Rezerection *Freddie Fresh: Nitration (12 inch – The Fog ) Death Becomes Me *Hustlers Of Culture: Wild (CD – Many Styles ) Wall Of Sound *Wawali Bonane Et Generation Soukouss: Titi-Germa (LP – Enzenze) Maciste *Nüw Idol: Teeth (2x12 inch – Protect And Unify) Cosmic Communication *DJ Creation: X-Files (12 inch ) Rogue Trooper ends 3:20:54 *Jonzon: D For Demand (12" - Dirty Seconds) Disko B DB 53 *M-Zone: Libra One (12" - Libra-Libra) Boscaland Recordings BOSC 20 14 July 1996: 3:30:21 *Psyche Out: Boom (12" - Boom E.P.) Discord DISCORD 002 *Van Basten: Speed Of Sound (session) *Transglobal Underground: Boss Tabla (Full Length Mix) (album - Psychic Karaoke) Nation NR 1067 *Last Disco Superstars: Theme (2x12") Grow! GROW! 05 *B.C. Kid: Smash The Guitar (album - Stop Those M.F.s) Shockwave Recordings SH-9995 File ;Name *dat_112.mp3 ;Length *03:56:00 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1996 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online